


Snapshots

by There_Are_Things_I_Cant_Say



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Are_Things_I_Cant_Say/pseuds/There_Are_Things_I_Cant_Say
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is adjusting to life as a human slowly... Oneshots about Castiel fitting into Dean and Sam's world. (originally on ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Supernatural apart from dvds and novels :( :(
> 
> I originally posted this on ff.net as There-Are-Things-I-Can't-Say before getting my archive acccount, nervous as this is the first story i#m posting. Hope it isn't bad :') xx P.S The chapter titles are the words from my 100 drabble prompt :)

Dean Winchester had never exactly owned a pet. It was just another one in a long list of family experiences that had never taken part in. When he was three years, like most young boys, he would spend hours catching bugs in containers out in the wilds of the backyard; but his mom would always make him release them at the end of the day before he was allowed to eat dinner.

Then when he was nine there was that incident involving him and his friend, and a hamster from a short stay school that he couldn't remember the name of for the life of him. He hadn't meant to kill the damn thing but then again they should have known you couldn't really make it go surfing in the bathtub against its own will. In the end John had ended up docking ten dollars from Dean's allowance to buy a new furry creature and luckily nobody but the three of them knew the truth about the poor deceased animal.

The thing was Castiel really really wanted a cat for some goddamn reason.

Sam had sided with the former angel which irritated Dean a little more than he'd like to admit. Ever since Castiel lost his grace over a year ago, the pair had become inseparable in everything it seemed but showering and going to the toilet.  
On their far less frequent hunting trips they would push the beds in the motel room together and would shoot Dean the same resigned glare when he remarked that they should just get it over with and sleep together.

Dean wasn't bothered by this new friendship. He wasn't. He was glad that Castiel and Sam were getting along well, it was just… Occasionally the two would laugh over something dorky on the TV or whisper in the corner as their dark heads bent over a book and a strange ache would bloom in Dean's chest; almost like his heart felt that he was being left out on purpose.

This was stupid because he knew that his baby brother wouldn't do that to him, and Castiel would stare intently at him as if he were the only other person in the room. Then Dean would suddenly feel okay again.

Anyway he was digressing.

Castiel was currently sat opposite the diner booth from him and staring thoughtfully at the animals for rehoming section of a newspaper he had picked up from God knew where. Sam was sitting next to the trench coat wearing man with a small knowing smile on his face as he picked his way through a bowl of salad.

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched Castiel's nose wrinkle in concentration; and reached over his empty plate to snatch the paper away from him.

"What are you even looking at Cass?"

After a year of being mortal, Castiel was still having some difficulties adjusting to human life, or well Sam and Dean's definition of human life. The former angel's head tilted to the side in its familiar tell tale sign of confusion.

"The column with the picture of the ginger cat Dean." The gravely voice that had a habit of getting under his skin replied, and the elder Winchester brother glanced down at said picture.

_2 year old Tommy cat named Morton_

_For Sale $75_

_Friendly boy enjoys being brushed and having his stomach tickled._

_Owners no longer able to keep him due to illnesses._

_Please contact Dale Animal Shelter for more info. ___

"Seriously? You wanna get a cat that's called Morton?"

__"What's wrong with the name Morton?"_ _

__"Yeah Dean, what's wrong with it?" Sam chipped in and Dean pointed his fork at the floppy haired bitch menacingly._ _

__"Stay out of this Sammy. It's not a very imaginative name for a cat y'know."_ _

__As soon as he placed his argument, Dean knew that he had lost. Castiel knew it too and he inched the newspaper back towards him whilst his mouth quirked upwards into that tiny smile._ _

__"Actually I think it's a perfect name."_ _

__"Shut up!" Dean glared at Sam again and this time the youngest man closed his mouth, obviously trying to fight back a snigger by choosing to gaze innocently out of the window at passer-bys._ _

__Castiel was staring right at Dean with those large and unblinking deep blue eyes; and damn it he could feel his resolve slipping away by the nanosecond._ _

__"Please Dean? I will take good care of him, I promise."_ _

__"B-But what will we do with it when we're hunting?"_ _

__He was grasping at straws now and they all knew it but he wasn't going to admit defeat just this minute._ _

__"I will find sufficient care for him. Or I can stay at the house while you two go out and hunt."_ _

__"No!"_ _

__Dean blurted out before his brain could catch up._ _

__"I mean- uh you don't have to, there are holiday shelters for animals right?"_ _

__Sam's smirk switched to full blown grin at the sight of his brother turning an interesting shade of red. Dean was so obvious sometimes that it almost crossed the border into cute. Almost._ _

__" Fine we'll go take a look. Just a look!"_ _

__In retrospect Dean should have known that they would be taking that cat home with them that same day. He couldn't even summon up any inch of anger towards Castiel because he just looked so damn happy as he cradled the cat- Morton to his chest and babbling thanks at fifty miles a minute._ _

__Maybe the cat wasn't such a bad addition after all._ _


End file.
